


Sick Snuggles

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry tends to a sick, but adorable three-year-old Nora





	Sick Snuggles

It’s a little after midnight when a three-year-old Nora walks into her parents’ bedroom, about to wake Barry from his slumber while Iris works on a piece for the Citizen in the living room. Nora pulls at the comforter in attempt to get her sleeping daddy’s attention. When Barry wakes up he sees that Nora has fresh tears streaming from her cheeks.

“Nora, what’s the matter?” He soothingly asks, hating to see her cry.

“Can I sleep with you?’ Nora asks pleadingly

“Nora Bear, you know the rule, you sleep in your big girl bed in your room now, remember?”

“I know, but I don’t feel good, Daddy.” She cries.

Barry instantly grows more concerned“ What’s bothering you, baby?”  
“My throat hurts, and I’m too hot.  
“Hmm, come here, Sweetie. Let Daddy feel your forehead.”

“Okay.”

Barry instantly can tell Nora’s running a fever and sighs. “Honey, you’re burning up, will you let Daddy take your temperature?”

“I don’t want you to, my throat hurts too much.” Nora whimpers.

“I know, baby girl. I’m going to use the one that goes on your forehead really quick, it won’t hurt. I promise.”  
“Oh, okay.”

Barry frowns when he reads the temperature, 101.2. Nora’s speedster healing hasn’t fully  developed so she’d probably be sick for a day or so if she had the virus he knew was going around at the preschool. She wouldn’t need  antibiotics like most kids, but her fever was high enough to need Tylenol.

“Hey Nora, your fever’s really high so I’m going to need you to take some medicine, okay?”

Nora shakes her head. “No, no medicine, it’s icky.”

“I know, but you’re going to feel so much better once you take it, baby. I promise.”

“No, no, no!” Nora screams.

“Nora, Honey, don’t you want to show Daddy what a big girl you are?”

“I guess so.”

“Okay, and I’ll get you some juice to get rid of the ickyness, alright?”

“Okay.”

“Ready, one, two, three. See? Easy.”

“No more?”

“Nope, all gone. You did so good.”

“Can I go to sleep now?”

“Of course, come snuggle with me, and you’ll feel better. I promise.”

“I thought I had to sleep in my bed like a big girl?” Nora asks quizzically

Barry smiles softly at his daughter “Not when you’re sick, you get to sleep up here with me and Mommy  so we can check on you.”

“Oh , okay.”  
Barry watches a now sleeping Nora curl into his side just as Iris walks into the room.

“Baby, I told you not to let Nora sleep with us anymore. You’re a softy.” She says half smiling

“I know, but she’s running a fever, so I wanted to keep an eye on her.”  
“Poor baby, she doesn’t take being sick too well. She’s probably miserable.”

“I got her to take some Tylenol, but it wasn’t easy.”

“You’re such a good daddy.”  
“She looks so much smaller in our big bed.”  
“She does, I’m going to snuggle her.”  
“Mommy?” Nora mumbles groggily

Iris smiles at her. “Hi Sweetie.”

“I’m sick, Mama.”  
“I know you are, love. Why don’t you try to go back to bed, baby? You’ll feel better  in the morning.”  
“Okay.” Nora says, closing her eyes as Iris kisses her forehead.

XXX  
“Daddy?” Nora wonders when she wakes up in the morning.

“Good morning, baby girl. Are you feeling better?” Barry asks her.

“A little bit, can I go to school?

Barry frowns. “No Nora Bear, you still have a fever, I checked while you were sleeping.”

“But I want to!” Nora whines

“Sweetheart, if I take you to school all your friends will get sick too. You don’t want them sick, right?”

“You staying with me, Daddy?”

“All day, baby.”

“And Mommy?”  
Iris peaks her head out of the bathroom, frowning. “No kitten, Mommy’s got to go to work. I’m sorry.

“No Mommy, I need you.” Nora cries.

“I know, baby. I know, but Daddy’s going to take extra good care of you, and I’ll even come home early after lunch.” Iris reasons

“No, don’t leave, Moooommy!”  
Iris frowns “Sorry Sweetie, I have to. Can I have a kiss goodbye?”

“Okay, bye Mommy.”

“Be good, baby. I love you.” Iris says after Nora stamps a sticky kiss to her cheek and she kisses her back on the forehead.

“Wuv you.”  
Barry knows getting Nora to eat will be a challenge but he has to try. “Nora, can you eat some applesauce for Daddy, please.”  
“No! I want Mommy!” Nora screams.

“I know, but you have to eat, okay.”  
“No, no, no! Not hungry.”

“Nora, why won’t you listen to, Daddy, baby?”

“Cause I’m mad.”

“Can you be a big girl and tell me what’s bothering you? Please?”

“I want Mommy, and my throat hurts, so I’m not hungry.”

“I know it hurts, Nora Bear, but I need you take a couple bites so you can take some medicine so you won’t hurt anymore.”

“Okay.”

“Good girl, I’m sorry you miss mommy, but she’ll be so proud of you for taking your medicine like a big girl.”

“I’m sorry for yelling, Daddy.”

“I know you are, it’s okay, just try not to. I know it’s hard when you don’t feel good.”

“You never get sick, Daddy.”

“I did when I was little, just like you.”  
“Did Grandma Nora stay home with you?  
Barry smiles. “Yes, and she let me sleep in her bed and gave me applesauce, just like I do for you.”  
“Can we watch Ariel on the big TV?”

“Anything for you, Nora Bear.”  
“Sing the songs with me, Daddy.”  
“Of course.” Barry promises laying Nora’s head on his chest, listening to her excited comment on Ariel’s pretty red hair.

XXX  
When Iris gets home she finds her husband and daughter asleep, Barry’s arms cradle Nora as what she guesses is the second Disney movie of the day plays in background. She smiles, happy to be back with her two favorite people in the world.

“Hey there, sleepy head?” Iris teases when Barry looks over at her

“Iris, hey, we missed you.” He says greeting her with a kiss.

“I missed you guys too. How’s Nora?”  
“Better, her fever’s gone.”  
“Thank god, I brought her some ice cream, well one scoop for her, two pints for you.” Iris giggles.

“Iris West-Allen, you incredible human, is there anything you can’t do?”  
Iris smiles. “Hmm, eat two pints of cookie dough ice cream in one setting?”

“Touché.”  
“Mommy, you’re home!” Nora says, a giant grin on her face.

“Oh, there’s my sweet girl, mm, Mommy missed you.” Iris replies with a few sticky kisses.

“I missed you too, Mommy, but Daddy took extra good care of me. I feel much better!” Nora declares.

“Well, I’m glad because I brought you something.”  
Nora’s eyes light up immediately. “Ooo, what is it?”

“Your favorite ice cream.”  
“Oh yay!”  
“And guess what? You can even have some before dinner.”

“But I thought you said dessert was for after  dinner, Mommy.”  
“Not tonight, tonight you get dinosaur chicken nuggets and ice cream before dinner.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course, and even better, I don’t have any work to do so I can hang out with you and your daddy till it’s time for bed.”  
“Daddy! Daddy! We get Mommy all to ourselves tonight!” Nora squeals

“See munchkin, isn’t this better than school?”  
“Yes Yes Yes!”  
“Now come over here, baby girl. Let me and your mommy give you a snuggle sandwich.”

“Daddy stop it, that tickles.”  
“Oops, sorry Nora we just love you too much!”

“I love you too, I have the best mommy and daddy in the whole wide world.” Nora declares, wrapping both of her parents in a giant hug.

“We are so glad you’re our baby, sweet girl.” Iris says.

Barry looks over to see Iris peppering Nora’s face with kisses. His incredible wife, and his now healthy baby girl loving on each other. Nothing was better than this. Barry Allen was a family man tried and true and he’d  shout it from all the rooftops on every last earth for the rest of his long life.


End file.
